the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Fun with Tabbers: Beast Tab Test Page
=Shepard's Team (Mass Effect 2) vs The Exile's Team (Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords) Shepard's Team Commander Shepard= "No matter how "insignificant" we may be, we will fight, and we will sacrifice, and we will find a way. That's what humans do."-Commander Shepard Role: The Leader |-| Jacob Taylor= "Doing a good deed is like pissing yourself in dark pants. You get a real warm feeling, but nobody notices."-Jacob Taylor Role: The Officer |-| Miranda Lawson= "I can take a mech's head off at a hundred yards, or I can tear it apart with my biotics. Take your pick."-Miranda Lawson Role: The Combat Specialist |-| Thane Krios= "The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone."-Thane Krios Role: The Assassin |-| Garrus Vakarian= "It's so much easier to see the world in black and white.... Grey? I don't know what to do with grey."-Garrus Vakarian Role: The Striker |-| Kasumi Goto= "I'm the best thief in the business, not the most famous. I'll need to watch my steps to keep it that way."-Kasumi Goto Role: The Best in the Business |-| Legion= "Geth do not ''intentionally'' infiltrate."-Legion Role: Team Droid |-| Jack= "Turns out, mess with someone's head enough, you can turn a scared little kid into an all-powerful bitch."-Jack Role: Dark Sider |-| Samara= "By the code I will serve you, Shepard. Your choices are my choices. Your morals are my morals. Your wishes are my code."-Samara Role: The Veteran The Exile's Team Meetra Surik = "…and where they look at you and see the death of the Force, I look at you and see hope for all life."-Mical, to Meetra Role: The Leader |-| Mical= "You are a wasted pawn of the Republic, young one. You could have been so much more, even with your wide-eyed innocence, your naive love for others."-Darth Traya, to Mical Role: The Officer |-| Brianna= "When you risk pain or death for another, there is no truer test of your beliefs and strength."-Brianna Role: The Combat Specialist |-| Atton Rand= "I'm as Atton as Atton will ever be."-Atton Rand Role: The Ex-Assassin |-| Mandalore the Preserver= "I brought them here, gave them a purpose. The galaxy will be ours again, I promise you. That is the future."-Mandalore Role: The Striker |-| Mira= "I'm the best bounty hunter in this system — and that's not me bragging, that's fact."-Mira Role: The Best in the Business |-|GO-TO= "You could say I'm something of a… patriot."-GO-TO Role: Team Droid |-|Visas Marr= "My life for yours."-Visas Marr Role: Dark Sider |-|Bao-Dur= "Yes, General?"-Bao-Dur Role: The Veteran Hawke's Party and The Warden's Party vs Saruman's Army NOTE: I'll be using my Warden and Hawke for this. The Warden's and Hawke's Parties The Warden's Party The Warden = "Warden Senses Tingling!"-The Warden A former Mage of the Circle Tower, The Warden, also known as Arl of Amranthine, and Hero of Fereldan, was recruited by the Grey Warden Duncan after the Warden was caught assisting in his friend Jowan's failed escape from the tower. Rather than risk punishment from the Templars in charge of the tower, the Warden agreed, traveling to Ostagar with Duncan to meet, and become part of, the legendary order of Grey Wardens. While there, the Warden met Alistair, the youngest member of the Wardens, and the two become quick friends. While out in the woods to acquire Darkspawn blood and the treaties of the Grey Wardens to three major factions in Fereldan, the Warden, Alistair, and two other recruits discovered that the treatise had been taken by Morrigan, a Witch of the Wilds, alongside her mother Flemeth. After getting the treaties back, the Warden underwent the Joining, the process of becoming a Grey Warden, and was the only survivor. During the battle of Ostagar, Alistair and the Warden, as part of King Cailan's plan to defeat the Darkspawn once and for all, were to light the beacon in the Tower of Ishal to signal Cailan's top advisor, Teryn Loghain, to lead his forces in an attack that would surround the Darkspawn. TBF Weapons and Abilities: *Magister's Staff: Taken from the corpse of Keeper Zathrian after the battle between the elves and the werewolves, the staff boosts the Warden's mana regeneration, enabling him to use spells faster. *Archon Robes: Taken from the corpse of a blood Mage when the Warden returned to the Circle tower, it strengthens the power of the Warden's spells and enables him to regenerate health faster. Spell types: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Primal_spells_(Origins) Primal Spells] : Full Fire tree, up to Stone Fist on Earth tree, Full Cold tree, and up to Tempest on Lightning tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Arcane_spells_(Origins) Arcane Spells]: Up to Arcane Shield. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Arcane_Warrior Arcane Warrior]: Full Tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Spirit_spells_(Origins) Spirit Spells]: Up to Dispel magic on Spell Shield Tree, Mana Cleanse on Mana Drain tree, Death Syphon on Walking Bomb tree, and Mind Blast on Mind Blast tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Entropy_spells_(Origins) Entropy Spells]: Up to Weakness on Weakness Tree, and Drain Life on Drain Life tree. |-| Alistair = “That's what I'm here for. To deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners.”-Alistair Bio TBW. Weapons, Armor, and Abilities: *Ancient Elven Armor: A set of armor that protects Alistair and boosts both his skill with weapons and his defense against spirits. *Saw Sword: A longsword with a series of razor-sharp edges on one side to increase damage, it was looted off of the corpse of Arl Howe during his confrontation in the dungeons. *Duncan's Shield: The shield of Alistair's beloved mentor Duncan, it strengthens his willpower and defense, while increasing his ability to regenerate stamina. Specialization: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Champion Champion]: Up to Motivate. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Templar_(Origins) Templar]: Full tree. |-| Morrigan = “Change is coming to the world. Many fear change and will fight it with every fiber of their being. But sometimes, change is what they need the most. Sometimes, change is what sets them free.”-Morrigan Bio TBW Weapons and Armor: *Robes of Possession: *Oak Branch Abilities: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Shapeshifter Shapeshifter]: Full Tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Primal_spells_(Origins) Primal]: Full Ice tree, full Lightning tree, up to Flaming Weapons on Fire tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Spirit_spells_(Origins) Spirit]: Up to Dispel Magic on Spell Shield tree, and up to Force field in Mind Blast tree. |-| Jade (Dog) = "Bark!"-Jade A Mabari Warhound, a species well-known for their intelligence and loyalty, Jade was badly injured prior to the battle of Ostagar after he ingested Darkspawn blood. The Warden, taking pity on the dog, muzzled the hound and later brought it a special kind of flower that healed it's wounds and sickness. After the disastrous events of the battle, Jade was revealed to have escaped the camp, fleeing and following the Warden on his quest to rally the Grey Warden's allies to stop the Blight, out of loyalty and in time to save him, Alistair, and Morrigan from a Darkspawn attack. Jade was the Warden's most faithful companion, and the only member of the party everyone loved. After the events of the Blight, Jade become a heavily requested breeding hound to replenish the numbers of Mabari all throughout Fereldan. Weapons and Armor: *Kaddis of the Siege Breaker: A ceremonial war paint that makes Jade more resistant to fire. Specialization: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dog_talents Talents]: Full on both trees. |-| Sten = "Either you have an enviable memory, or a pitiable life, to know nothing of regret."-Sten Bio TBW Weapons and Armor: *Asala: Sten's distinctive blade, it greatly boosts his strength in attacks, penetrates armor easier, and boosts his willpower. *Juggernaut Armor: An extremely powerful set of armor that boost Sten's resistance to cold attacks, fire attacks, electric attacks, nature attacks, and spirits attacks, alongside boosting his strength and health. Specialization: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Berserker_(Origins) Berserker]: Up to Constraint. |-| Leliana = “In the cloister, away from the fuss and the flurry of the cities, I found peace. And in that stillness, I could hear the Maker.”-Leliana Bio TBW Weapons and Armor: *Dual Daggers: Two daggers. Simple as that. *Studded Leather Armor: Armor that slightly boosts Leliana's defense. Abilities: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Bard Bard]: Full Tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Duelist_(Origins) Duelist]: Up to Keen Defense. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin_(Origins) Assassin]: Up to Mark of Death. |-| Zevran = "Planning has never been my strong suit. Now killing. And lovemaking. And making witty remarks. Those are my strong suits."-Zevran Bio TBW Weapons and Armor: *Antivan Longbow: *Longsword and Dagger: *Leather Armor: Abilities: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin_(Origins) Assassin]: Full tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Duelist_(Origins) Duelist]: Up to Keen Defense. |-| Oghren = "Well Warden, as one of the blighters, I SODDING salute ya!"-Oghren Bio TBW Weapons and Armor: *Forge Master's Hammer: *Heavy Plate Armor: Abilities: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Berserker_(Origins) Berserker]: Full tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Reaver_(Origins) Reaver]: Up to Frightening Appearance. |-| Wynne = “I will not lie motionless in a bed with coverlets up to my chin, waiting for death to claim me.”-Wynne Bio TBW Weapons and Armor: *Enchanters Staff: *Senior Enchanters Robes: Abilities: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Spirit_Healer_(Origins) Spirit Healer]: Full tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vessel_of_the_Spirit Vessel of the Spirit]: Wynne is possessed by a Spirit of the Fade, and activating its powers enables her to disorient enemies and boost her magical strength. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Arcane_spells_(Origins) Arcane Spells]: Up to Arcane Bolt. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Creation_spells_(Origins) Creation Spells]: Full Heal tree, up to Heroic Aura on Heroic Offense tree. Hawke's Party |-| Hawke = "Let's make Kirkwall a better place for everyone."-Hawke Bio TBW Weapons and Armor: *Armor of the Champion (Mage) *Staff of Violation: Specialization: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elemental_spells Elemental Spells]: Full tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Arcane_spells_(Dragon_Age_II) Arcane Spells]: Up to Crushing Prison. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Force_Mage Force Mage]: Up to Pull of the Abyss. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Primal_spells_(Dragon_Age_II) Primal Spells]: Up to Tempest. |-| Carver = “Once again I find myself in your debt... and your shadow.”-Carver Bio TBW Weapons and Armor: *Seeker of the Gray: *Plate of the Warden Ensign: Specializations: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Templar_(Dragon_Age_II) Templar]: Full tree. |-| Varric Tethras = |-| Aveline = |-| Anders = |-| Fenris = |-| Merrill = |-| Isabella = Saruman's Army Lurtz = |-| Uglùk = |-| Sharku = |-| Generic Uruk-Hai = |-| Siege Weapons = |-| Warg Riders = |-| Uruk Berserkers = The Seven Deities vs The Gods of Mount Olympus The Seven Deities Deus = |-| Olga = |-| Augus = |-| Sergei = |-| Kalrow = |-| Weyzin = |-| Yasha = The Gods of Mount Olympus Zeus = |-| Athena = |-| Hades = |-| Hermes = |-| Helios = |-| Posedion = |-| TBD